


the air mattress

by miroticmp3



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroticmp3/pseuds/miroticmp3
Summary: Yunho stays the night and brings an air mattress with him. Mischief ensues.





	the air mattress

“For the love of god, Yunho, I’m tired. Just inflate the damn thing.”

“But-”

_“Yunho.”_

“Ok, ok.”

Yunho plugged in the pump to the outlet and turned it on before going to the bathroom to shower. Jaejoong sat and watched the mattress blow up, his wet hair sticking to his forehead. When it was done, he unplugged it and dropped two pillows on to the air mattress, laying his head on one of them and tugging a blanket over his head.

Dammit. If Yunho had been a little more patient, Jaejoong could have had his bed delivered to his new condo, but nooooo Yunho had to see it and stay the night, and had conveniently brought an air mattress along. Ass. He just wanted to cuddle Jaejoong.

Not that Jaejoong was complaining.

He was almost asleep when he heard the bathroom door creak open, Yunho padding softly on the new carpet to the mattress that rested in the middle of an empty living room. A bag unzipped and zipped, Yunho putting some things away, and Jaejoong expected their makeshift bed to dip and deflate a little as Yunho got in.

Which was not the case.

There was a loud _thwump_ and suddenly Jaejoong found himself launched into the air, shrieking, arms flailing as he fell, landing half on the carpet and half on the mattress.

Yunho doubled over in laughter. The big idiot had thrown himself down, effectively launching the smaller and lighter Jaejoong into the air.

“You-” Jaejoong broke off with a whimper, his head spinning. Yunho immediately crawled over the mattress to him, pulling Jaejoong into his arms.

“Oh my god did it hurt you? Did I hurt you?” Yunho fretted.

“You idiot. This is why I didn’t want you to come over!”Jaejoong whined, trying to push Yunho away, even as his body curled closer to him.

Yunho pecked his forehead. “Better?”

Jaejoong pouted. “More.”

Yunho did it again, and then pressed his lips to Jaejoong’s. “Better now?”

Jaejoong sighed. “Yes.”

Yunho pulled Jaejoong back onto the mattress and tucked the blanket around the both of them, curled around the smaller man. “Good night Jaejoong.”

“G’night, Yunho.” he replied sleepily.

Yunho pressed another kiss to his head. “I love you.”

And even though Jaejoong was too tired to say it back, they both knew he was thinking it.

 _I love you too._  

**Author's Note:**

> Idek why I wrote this back then.... cross-posted from my aff @glokmusic_jaejoongie.


End file.
